Touches
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Shikamaru doesn’t understand, no matter how logically he tries to think of it, it always turns out, muddled and confused in his mind. All he know is that when he sees Neji his world turns upside down. ShikaNeji Limeish


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Shikamaru doesn't understand, no matter how logically he tries to think of it, it always turns out, muddled and confused in his mind. All he know is that when he sees Neji his world turns upside down. NejiShika Lime-ish

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing Lime-ish (Not descriptive)

Couple: NejiShika

Noise- is, well, a noise in teh story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

Touches

----------

Nara Shikamaru was bored, which is a constant for him, and had no work, which was unusual, and couldn't fall asleep, now that plain disturbing. He didn't understand why. He had never had insomnia before.

Then again, Hyuuga Neji had never stayed at his house before. It would only be for a month, Shikamaru could handle that right? Right?

One month.

One month, with no sleep.

Shikamaru could handle that.

He hopes.

The only reason it was a month and not a week is because his house became infected, somehow, and Shino was not available to help his father remove the bugs. He was on vacation with Kiba and their son.

But still, why did Neji come to him? Even when they barely knew each other.

Shikamaru didn't know, which left his restless and bored. His heard movement from within the kitchen and decided to investigate despite that he knew who it was. He walked silently to his door still thinking of Neji's situation.

Konoha rarely became infested with bugs due to the Aburame clan, which lead Shikamaru to believe that the bugs were planted by Neji himself. But why? What's his-

Shikamaru's thought's cut off when he peeked around the door into the kitchen.

Neji was leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water. His pale skin looked luminous under the moonlight. Shikamaru soon found himself walked forward toward the Hyuuga. The teen he was advancing on didn't seem to notice him. As Shikamaru drew closer he noticed the other's eyes were closed. The eyes that very much represented clouds the Shikamaru. He was directly in front of the teen now and he knew the other knew.

Neji slowly slid his eyes opened and looked up slightly at the taller teen. He continued to sip water but soon drew it away from his lips. They stood there just watching the other.

Shikamaru noticed the glint of water running down the corner of Neji's mouth. Without pause he leaned forward and caught the drop with his tongue.

This action surprised them both.

They stood staring at each other for a second; Shikamaru's mouth was lightly open and his tongue was peeking out, Neji's eyes were slightly widened and his hand was poised halfway to the counter.

The stood in silence and the Hyuuga failed to notice the glass slipping from he grasp. It slipped from his fingers and he started to turn, miffed, when it hit to tile floor. It shattered loudly and Neji, out of self-conservation instincts, jumped at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru caught his waist and they looked at each other a for a long time before Neji leaned up and caught his mouth in a desperate kiss.

Shikamaru, almost instantly, kissed back with the same desperation.

Soon, they were stumbling down the hallway, removing what little clothing both had on. They landed heavily on Shikamaru's bed, Shikamaru leaning over his elder.

They panted heavily hands still running over foreign terrain. Shikamaru dipped down and nipped at Neji's pale neck. Neji let out a strangled cry and tilted his head back, giving more access.

Shikamaru stilled his movement and marveled at the perfection lying under him. The situation hit him all at once. His eyes snapped up to Neji's and saw no hesitation of regret. A small smile tweaked Neji's lips and he reached up and slid Shikamaru's last article off.

Shikamaru slowly pressed on.

Hands gripped sheets, bodies moved together, cries filled the air, then, they laid together.

And everything made sense again.

This, was love.


End file.
